Beyond The Mummy Returns
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: This story takes place during TMR there are many spoilers, immediately after the bus ride, and inserts a new character and follows the further adventure of Ardeth Beyond TMR


Title:  Beyond The Mummy Returns

Author:  Dreamscape (Shelley)

Rating:  R

Warning:  Many TMR spoilers.  

Synopsis:  This story takes place during TMR, immediately after the "Bus Ride", inserting a new character into the plot; it then goes beyond the movie following the adventure of Ardeth and his new love.

Archive:  Sure, just let me know

Feedback:  always welcome!  sdjolly@bellsouth.net

Disclaimer:  TMR and its characters property of Universal studios and Stephen Sommers.  No infringements intended...just having a little fun. * g * 

Special thanks to Michelle and liotale from the OFEB and Ardeth_Bay groups at Yahoo for proof reading and editing suggestions!!!

****

****

**O'CONNELL MANSION, LONDON, ENGLAND**

As she walked through the disheveled and bullet riddled mansion of Rick and Evie O'Connell, Dorey O'Connell grew more worried by the moment.  There were no clues to the whereabouts of her brother and his family, only traces of blood in a few rooms.  Whose blood, she did not know.

Her thoughts drifted back to the previous year when she showed up on their doorstep for the first time.  She remembered how she had to argue with herself to knock on the door, too afraid of being rejected.  Finally, after standing on the doorstep for nearly thirty minutes she had raised her hand and rapped a shy knock on the door.

"_Konnichi wa_," she said when the door opened, momentarily forgetting she was no longer in Japan, "...er...I mean, hello."  She smiled nervously at the woman who opened the door.  "I am looking for Richard O'Connell, if he is available."

Evie watched the young blonde woman anxiously bite at her bottom lip.  She looked as though she was about to jump right out of her skin.  Evie had recognized the Japanese word, although the girl did not look Japanese, she could detect her accent.  She also noticed, in that short sentence, the girl had to think about what she said carefully, as if English was not her main language.  "May I ask who is calling, please?"  

Shaking her head no, she said slowly, "I would like explain to him personally, if I may."

"Very well," Evie hesitantly agreed, "please come in."  She led the visitor to the parlor and asked her to have a seat on the settee.  "I'll just get my husband, it will only take a moment." 

A short while later, Evie returned to where Dorey waited.  She had looked up to see a tall, brown haired, handsome man.  She had known it was her brother immediately; he resembled their father so.  She knew he would not know her; she was only four when they were separated.  

"Hello," Rick smiled at her, "what can I do for you?"  He watched her closely and her eyes fell to her hands on her lap, absently folding pleats in her dress.  He was unprepared when she blurted out her next statement.

"I am your sister."  She looked up at him hesitantly, to see his eyes cloud over; perhaps they filled with tears of memories past.

"No, that's impossible.  My sister is dead."  He stated harshly.  This was a cruel joke she played on him, he thought.  His baby sister had been killed after her adoptive missionary parents took her....where did they take her?  He had been so young, and so torn when the administrator of the Cairo orphanage had delivered him the news.  He wasn't sure where they took her.

She shook her head, her eyes filled with tears.  "_ayamari_," she shook her head, reaching for the words in English, "wrong...not true."  She reached out to him, handing him a book.

When he took it from her, he realized it was a bible.  He opened the flap, his eyes widened.  His parent's names, a small faded picture of them that was used as a bookmark, perhaps, his name and his sister's name.  He looked at the wide-eyed blonde girl sitting in front of him.  He shook his head again, it couldn't be, she was dead.  Then he watched as a smile formed on her lips and saw a familiar glint in her eyes.  "Dorey?"

She nodded and pointed to herself, "Dorey Elizabeth O'Connell."  Did he believe her?  She did not want to fool herself.  "_shinjiru_?"  She asked, her eyes hopeful.  

"I don't understand your words."  Rick was perplexed.

Dorey nodded.  "Forgive me," she spoke slowly, "I am not used to speaking English.  In Japanese, I asked if you believed."  

He noticed her green eyes, wide and frightened.  She expected him to turn her away.   He felt Evie touch his arm, and he looked down into her beautiful face, "It's possible," he whispered to his wife.  She squeezed his arm to reassure him.  "I want to believe," he told the girl, "but it's been...twenty-two years since I saw my sister, and I had been told she was killed."

"I was not.  I was saved and taken to my _sensei_, my teacher.  He raised me and became my _hotondo sofu_, almost grandfather."  She felt strength from talking about him.  She new the old man loved her and was always a comfort to her.

Dorey's memories faded and she returned to her present situation and her missing family.  She did remember it took only a short time for her brother to accept her and she had become close to him and his family.  Something was wrong, and she needed to find out what.  The police must be called.

As she reached for the telephone, she heard a car pull up to the mansion.  Hoping it was her family; she raced to the door, flung it open, ran out and collided with a tall, dark stranger, practically knocking him over.  

He gently grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her, "Are you all right?"   Ardeth asked with concern, but it was as if she hadn't heard him.  In those few seconds, he thought her very beautiful.  He managed to take in her long blonde hair, cascading around her shoulders, piercing green eyes, and luscious full lips in that small fragment of time.

Although she knew it was rude not to answer the stranger, Dorey pulled from his grasp and ran to the waiting arms of Rick O'Connell.  "Oh, Rick, I was so worried!  What happened here?"

Kissing his sister on the forehead, "It's a long story, but Alex has been kidnapped.  We have to hurry and catch up to them.  We'll explain everything later."  Although he was happy to see Dorey, his thoughts were on his son.  He left his sister, and raced toward the house to gather supplies for their journey.

Dorey turned to see Evie, who hugged her sister-in-law hurriedly and followed her husband to the house, "Jonathan, please introduce Dorey to Ardeth!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Of course."  He took Dorey by the elbow and led her back to the man dressed in black robes.  "Ardeth Bay, Medjai warrior, Dorey O'Connell, pain-in-the…"

"Jonathan, really!  You are the most horrid man.  I can not believe you and Evie are from the same parents."  She offered Ardeth her right hand and smiled at the handsome warrior, "Pleased to meet you, and may I apologize for running you down."  

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckle,  "The pleasure is mine, I assure you.  I only wish it was under more pleasant circumstances."  Although his friend's situation was grave, Ardeth found he could not resist smiling.

Her breath caught in her throat.  His smile had her mesmerized and she felt she could not move from where she stood.  He had to be the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on.  Beautiful isn't a word you describe a man with, she admonished herself, but he was more than handsome.  He dressed strangely, in long flowing robes adorned with picturesque embroidered images.  His forehead, cheekbones and hands bore tattoos that appeared to be hieroglyphics.  She supposed most people would find that strange and unattractive, but Dorey thought it made him even more appealing. They must be markings of his Medjai heritage.  She thought to her _sensei's_ teachings and recalled his tales of the Medjai warriors; their brave and noble deeds.  And those brown eyes, beautiful and haunting, she was sure he could see into her very soul.

"Ahem."  Jonathan broke the spell.  "Dorey, don't you think we should go find your brother?"  

"Brother?"  Ardeth asked, almost chuckling as Dorey jumped from the sound of Jonathan's voice.

"Rick is my brother," she explained while they made their way to the house, "we were separated when our parents were killed. I was taken by an American missionary family and raised in Japan.  Rick was left in an orphanage in Cairo.  We have only recently found each other."  She was amazed to find he was listening very intently. "I couldn't bare to lose him again.  When I arrived at the mansion….I didn't know what to think…"  Her voice broke in a small sob. 

"I am sure it was very frightening for you.  When we are on our way, I'm sure you will be told all that has happened tonight.  Your family is safe for now."  He offered her a smile, "Come, let us help your brother."

"Yes, yes.  Very good," Jonathan chimed in, "I'm still here, you know."  He was a bit jealous.  He had tried to get Dorey to notice him in more than just a brother-in-law way, but it hadn't worked.  "Now I'll stand no chance," he thought to himself, noting the way Dorey gazed at Ardeth and hung on his every word, "with this walking tower of testosterone around."

"Oh, Jonathan."  Evelyn sighed as they entered the house, "Not everything is about you.  Now, go help Rick, we will be leaving soon."

Jonathan sulked as he went to find Rick, wishing it were he that was being left with Dorey instead of Ardeth.  

"I want to come with.  I can't stay here, I'll go insane wondering what is happening."  Dorey declared to no one in particular.  

  
"It is a dangerous journey we face, Miss O'Connell."  Ardeth said, trying to make her aware of the seriousness of their situation.  

His comment raised a red flag for Dorey.  "I can take care of myself, Mr. Bay.  Please don't fret on my account," Dorey spat.  "And don't judge me too hastily, you know nothing about me."  Her tone of voice was a warning not to push her.

He could tell she was insulted, but the safety of all was at stake.  He reached for her arm and was going to continue to discuss her well being when she grabbed his arm, turned and flipped him over her back then knelt down putting a knife to his throat. 

"Don't underestimate me.  My parents made sure I could take care of myself."  She stood, tossed her hair and went in search of her brother.

In spite of her present situation, Evie had to laugh as she helped Ardeth from the floor.  "You'll have to forgive my sister, she has quite a temper.  It's an O'Connell trait, you know."

He shook his head, "I should have known."  He started after Dorey with a huge smile on his face thinking how interesting this trip was going to be with this young woman along.  He then wondered what was the matter with him, because the last thing on his mind at a time like this should be this woman.  The army of Anubis was about to rise unless they stopped it.

After searching a few rooms, he found Dorey sitting on a bench in the upstairs library.  She was staring straight-ahead, looking at nothing in particular, her long blonde curls framing her troubled face.  As Ardeth sat beside her, she turned to face him.  Concern clearly showed in her eyes.  He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bay.  I'm behaving very badly.  I hope I didn't hurt you."  Her sad eyes reflected her feelings of more than what happened between them.  She had been thinking of her parents.  Not only that of hers and Rick's, but the couple who adopted her.  She had lost them not long after they reached Japan and was then raised in seclusion by her _sensei_, who taught her to take care of herself.

"I'm just fine," he replied. "However, you did take me by surprise.  I suppose you did injure my pride."  He chuckled.  "And please, stop calling me Mr. Bay, Ardeth is fine."

She smiled weakly, "Thank you, Ardeth, you are most kind.  And please, call me Dorey, Miss O'Connell is so stuffy."  He nodded his agreement.  "I have just rang for two cars to take us to the train station, they should be arriving soon.  Would you ride with me and fill me in on what happened?  I thought it best if we rode alone so not to cause Rick and Evie any more duress than they are already under."

"That is very thoughtful of you.  It would be an honor to grant your request."  He stood and offered her his hand.  "Where are your things?  I will take them to the door."

"Thank you, but that's not necessary.  I left them outside when I arrived.  I'm sure we can help Rick and Evie, although it looked as if they were already packed when I arrived.  I practically tripped over their luggage."  He took her elbow and led her down the stairs.

Ardeth had filled her in on the way to the station.  She enjoyed listening to his voice, with his Arabic accent, although the tale was horrifying.  He had been surprised that she took it all in stride, never once saying things couldn't rise from the dead.

"I know your tale is strange, but I was raised on myths and legends, and have seen enough strange happenings in Japan, that I have no doubt they happen all over the world."  She explained, smiling ruefully.

Ardeth nodded, "Your parents taught you much."

"No," she sighed, "they were killed shortly after we reached Japan.  A fanatical religious group decided to rid their culture of Christians and murdered my family.  A villager found me and took me to a secret location where I was kept safe and raised by Yoshi Yamamoto, my _sensei_."  She smiled fondly, thinking of Yoshi.

He took his hand in hers, holding it gently, and said "I am very sorry for your loss."  Her fingers intertwined with his naturally, as if they had been friends for a lifetime.  He couldn't have been more delighted, although he was concerned with the way he was acting over this young woman.  The mere touch of her hand caused the beginnings of desire to unfold within him, something that no woman had ever done before.

"Thank you for your concern," she said, noting his sincerity.  Dorey didn't like talking about herself and wanted to change the subject.  "And speaking of concern, we should take care of your wounds as soon as possible.  I should have done so at the house, that was very inconsiderate of me."

"Do not worry, they are not deep," he assured her, squeezing her hand gently.

"Nonetheless, they will get infected if not properly cared for."  She looked down at their adjoined hands and thought how comforting his touch was.  "I'll take care of them as soon as we board the train."

**LONDON TRAIN STATION**

Evie told the group only two compartments were available.  "We'll have to separate girls from the boys," she said jokingly.

"Uh-uh...no way I'm sleeping with these two," Rick protested

"Very well, Mr. O'Connell, and who would you like your sister to share a berth with?  Jonathan or Ardeth?"  Evie said, quirking a brow.

"I wouldn't object," Jonathan said, hopefully.  

"Enough said," Rick replied, giving Jonathan a look of horror and flung his gear into the compartment he would share with his brother-in-law and the Medjai warrior.

The compartments were across the hall from each other.  Dorey was standing just inside the "girls" compartment and said, "Ardeth, I purchased a first aide kit at the station, please follow me, your wounds need to be taken care of."  

Rick chuckled at the look on Ardeth's face.  "Hop to it, Medjai.  That was an order, not a request."  Ardeth followed Dorey and Evie into the small compartment and sat down on the small couch awaiting his nurse.  

  
"We'll meet you in the dining car when you are through with your patient, Dorey.  Don't be too long."  Evie smiled as she walked passed Dorey and shut the compartment door behind her.

Dorey turned her attention to Ardeth, quirking her brow, "You will need to remove that lovely garment, if I am to get to your wounds."  Then she changed her attention back to the first aide kit, opening it and removing the gauze, peroxide and cotton swabs.  There was a small bathroom in the compartment where she obtained a washcloth and wet it with warm water.  As she turned from the sink, she watched Ardeth remove his robe, revealing his broad shoulders and muscular torso.  

Her quick intake of breath caused him to look up at once and smile sheepishly, knowing that she was not used to seeing men unclothed.  For some unknown reason, this knowledge pleased him.  He watched her walk toward him nervously and sit down beside him.  

She first cleaned the wounds on his arm and shoulder as best she could with the washcloth.  With a hand resting on his left arm, she washed the wounds clean.  His skin felt like fire beneath her hand, but it was not unpleasant.  It sent a strange feeling through her being.  As she reached for the wound on his right shoulder she looked at his face to see he was watching her intently.  She could feel his breath on the side of her face and again that strange sensation coursed through her.  She tried to ignore these unfamiliar feelings and concentrate on the task at hand.  

After cleaning the wounds with the washcloth, she opened the bottle of peroxide and doused a cotton swab with it.  "This will sting, but it will insure the wounds are clean and keep infection at bay.  No pun intended."  She smiled shyly.  

He chuckled, "Thank you for the warning.  Proceed." 

"As you wish," She cautiously placed the peroxide soaked cotton on the wounds of his left arm.  He sucked in his breath, but did not flinch.  Dorey wasn't surprised by his actions.  Bravery is at the heart of a Medjai warrior, she remembered from her studies, and she was sure he was as brave as he was handsome.  "Now for the bandages," she said when she finished cleaning his wounds.    

"You have a gentle touch." He spoke as she bandaged his left arm.  When she leaned across him to bandage his right shoulder, he whispered, "Thank you."  When she looked up at him with a smile, he leaned forward and brushed his lips to hers.  He was elated to see that, although she looked surprised, she was not upset or angry.  Her lips were as soft as he imagined, and warmth spread through him at the thought of kissing her more thoroughly.  

She finished bandaging his shoulder and then replied in a whisper, "You are very welcome," and looked up into his eyes.  She had seen Jonathan look at her like that, with desire perhaps, but she was unfamiliar with these emotions.  And, although she loved Jonathan like a brother, she would not feel more for him.  This man, however, instilled feelings like none other she had ever felt in her life.  She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned towards him, and brushed her lips to his, repeating his earlier gesture.

Ardeth encircled her with his arms, pulling her closer.  He deepened the kiss and, after sensing no protest, parted her lips gently with his tongue and explored her mouth, tasting of her sweetness.  He moaned with desire and pulled her closer.  She whimpered under the strength of his embrace and the unexpected feel of her own desire.  Because he did not wish to frighten her, he released her.  

Dorey stood quickly and busied herself with putting the supplies away, embarrassed by her brazen behavior.  "You had better dress; we should join the others."  She could feel the blush in her cheeks and her embarrassment must be showing for the world to see.  She placed the first aide kit in her bag and hurried toward the door.  

In one swift movement, Ardeth swung the robe around his shoulders and gently grabbed her by the arm.  "Please, Little One, I am sorry if I frightened you."  She turned slowly to see the concern evident on his handsome face.  "I could not help myself, I promise to have more restraint in the future."

She nodded, "I'm all right, Ardeth.  I was taken by surprise.  I have led a sheltered life; I know little of the relationships between men and women.  Forgive me."  She placed her small hand in his. 

"There is nothing to forgive," he said, as he brought her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on her palm.  "We should join the others."

DINING CAR 

"We were starting to form a rescue party."  Rick laughed.  

"Forgive us, my nurse takes great pride in her work."  Ardeth joked.

"The patient will live."  Dorey joined in nervously.  She was hoping no one could tell what happened between her and Ardeth.  She was sure she was still blushing from head to toe.

The group sat around the table in silence, moving their food around their plates, but barely eating.  Their thoughts were heavy with worry for Alex.  After an hour of staring out the window and watching the landscape go by, Evie decided to call it a night.  The group agreed and they all headed towards their compartments.  

Outside the compartments, Rick took Evie in his arms and kissed her goodnight.  "I love you.  Please try to get some rest."  Evie nodded and entered the small room.  

Rick, Jonathan and Ardeth said their goodnights to Dorey, both Rick and Jonathan placing a kiss on her cheek.  Ardeth moved towards her, then hesitated and merely nodded to her and entered his compartment.  

Dorey was disappointed as she watched the door close behind him. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but she wanted more than a nod in her direction.  Sighing heavily, she joined Evie in their room and readied herself for bed.  

Dorey opened the upper berth and climbed up.  She laid her head on the pillow as Evie said goodnight and turned out the light.  A few minutes later…."Evie, are you awake?"

"Yes, dear."

"I…um…I…" Dorey stammered.

"What is it, Dorey?  Ardeth?"  Evie asked knowingly.

"What?  Why would you ask that?"  She couldn't believe Evie could guess so easily.

"Oh, well, you have that look about you.  Ardeth is a very handsome and mysterious man.  I can see why you would be taken with him.  You are, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" She signed heavily.

"To me, perhaps, because it was under similar circumstances that I met your brother.  I fell in love with him from the first moment I saw him.  He kissed me for no reason...well, it's a long story; anyway…I was pretty much a goner after that, although I tried to fight it."

"I don't know about love...but Ardeth did kiss me."  She confessed.

"WHAT?!  Are you serious?"  Evie pulled herself out of bed and stood up to face her sister-in-law.

"Yes, please don't say anything.  I don't understand how or why it happened, it just did.  While I was bandaging his wounds."  She spoke dreamily,  "I…I…I think he is the most beautiful person I've ever met.  Handsome, mysterious, brave…I could go on forever.  I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry.  I have been where you are.  It is both exciting and scary at the same time.  Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."  Evie smiled at her sister, "Now go to sleep."

Cairo, Egypt 

It took two days to travel to Egypt.  Ardeth made it a point not to be alone with Dorey, although the urge to be with her was, at times, overwhelming during the tedious train ride.  He watched her discretely, and she was never far from his thoughts.  How could she invade him, body and soul, in such a short period of time?  

He was glad to be back in Egypt, the air itself renewed his conviction.  The train was nearing the station in Cairo and he was ready to be on his way.  He left the train as it pulled into the station.  Although he knew he should say something to Dorey, he was in a hurry to reach his comrades.  The plan was for Rick to employ the services of his friend Izzy to take them to Carnac, while he gathered the commanders of the twelve tribes of the Medjai.

Dorey shyly watched Ardeth leave the train before it came to a complete stop.  He had told them the night before that he would take his leave as soon as the train reached Cairo.  Her heart ached at the sight of him disappearing behind the train station; she couldn't fathom why she missed him so soon.  She barely knew him and what she was feeling in such a short time couldn't be normal.  She shook her head and returned to her compartment to gather her belongings.    

"MAGIC CARPET" 

Dorey was deep in thought while Rick tried to persuade his old friend Izzy to take them to Carnac.  It took some doing, but Izzy conceded when Rick gave him Jonathan's gold scepter.  While she was watching the interaction between the two old friends, she noticed Izzy's expression change from mild annoyance at Rick to uncertainty when he saw something approaching.

She turned to see Ardeth approaching on horseback, leading twelve other Medjai commanders, and her heart leapt in her chest.  He gazed at her intently, letting her know he was just as pleased to see her.  She listened attentively as he explained who his companions were and how they would lead the fight against the Anubis warriors, if the time came. 

A beautiful, light tan colored falcon was perched on one of the Medjai's forearms.  Dorey watched in wonder as Ardeth called out its name and it flew majestically toward him, landing softly on his outstretched arm.  

"This is Horus, my most trusted and loyal friend," he said, introducing the falcon, all the while stroking the soft feathers of its chest.  He watched Dorey approach him pensively, and nodded to her when she made a gesture that she wished to touch the bird.

She smiled brightly; thrilled Horus would let her touch him.  "He's beautiful," she proclaimed, stroking the falcon as Ardeth had.

"Okay, people, let's get going," Rick urged, anxious to be on their way to find his son. 

Izzy led them around the crudely constructed wood buildings to their "magic carpet."  Rick was less than impressed when he saw a primitive looking balloon.  Izzy was quick to tell him it was a dirigible, not a balloon.  

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?"  Ardeth complained, recalling the last flight he took with Rick the first time Imhotep rose from the dead.

As they flew in the dirigible, Ardeth told Jonathan more about the gold pyramid in the Oasis of Ahm Shere.  He was amused with Jonathan and Izzy fighting over the gold scepter that Rick had given Izzy as payment for his services. After some time, he noticed Dorey sitting alone by the fire; Evelyn and Rick were standing at the bow of the aircraft.  

"You are very quiet,"  he said while he sat down beside Dorey.  

She watched as he perched Horus on a box behind them.  "You left without saying goodbye," she stated flatly.

He shrugged. "I was in a hurry to get to the Medjai.  They will be essential if the Army of Anubis arises."  He could tell that although his words rang true to her, she was nonetheless upset with him.  "Of course, that does not excuse my manners."  He smiled compassionately.

Dorey couldn't help but smile at him. "No, it doesn't.  But I suppose I will have to forgive you."  She knew in her heart that she would probably forgive this man anything.

Her thoughts turned to Alex as she watched her brother and sister-in-law comforting each other.  "I was thinking about the danger that lies ahead and I'm worried for my family's safety," Dorey explained when Ardeth asked her what she was thinking about.  "It has taken me so long to find them.  I know it's selfish of me, I guess that is why I wanted to come along.  Whatever happens to them, I want to be there, to be with them when it happens."

He put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "It is not selfish, and I think you are very brave to be on this journey.  Your love for your family makes you strong, it will serve you well."  

"Thank you," she whispered and snuggled to his chest. She felt his arms encircle her and sighed contentedly.  She felt warm and safe in his arms, a feeling she had never felt before.  

Ardeth rested his cheek on the top of her head.  "Think good thoughts, Little One, and we shall prevail."

Rick and Evie joined them by the fire, "Something I should know about, little sister?" Rick asked thoughtfully, eyeing Ardeth guardedly.  

"I'm sorry, O'Connell," Ardeth said hastily as he moved away from Dorey, "I forget my place."

Rick smiled, "Your place is wherever you choose.  I'm just wondering what this is all about."  

Dorey placed her hand on Ardeth's. "He was just offering a little comfort, brother.  I was being childish, fearing the unknown."

Rick nodded, "I know, you've already lost so much in your young life.  I was just surprised by our friend's display of tenderness.  He's usually so cut and dried about the mission at hand."  

Ardeth chuckled, "It is difficult to resist your sister's charms, O'Connell."

"Oh, really!"  Dorey exhaled, "You two are acting absurd, now hush, both of you."  Dorey stood and made her way to the back of the aircraft and sat by Jonathan, curled up and tried to sleep.

Evie rose and resumed her position and the bow of the aircraft.  A strange fog enveloped the aircraft and she began to hear strange voices in an ancient language.  A vision formed in her mind and she watched events unfold in her previous life as Nefertiri, daughter to Seti I, Pharaoh of Egypt.

The occupants of the dirigible remained quiet during the next hour of the flight, until Evie let out a scream and tried to dive over the side of the ship.  Rick barely caught her by the leg in time and hauled her back up into the ship.  

She explained the vision she had; the memory of her past life as Seti's daughter, and how she watched Anck-Su-Namun and Imhotep kill her father.  She had been calling to the Medjai, the Pharaoh's bodyguards, when she fell over the edge.

Ardeth brought up the significance of Rick's tattoo, that he was a sacred Medjai warrior that was destined to protect Evie, who in her past life was the protector of the Bracelet of Anubis.  It was their son who was chosen to lead the way to Ahm Shere.  Rick shook off the notion, considering it absurd.

When they reached Carnac they found an empty train.  Alex and his captors were on their way to the next destination, but he left them a sand castle showing them the next stage in the journey.  They traveled for four days following Alex's signs.  

They were traveling through canyons above the Nile when they heard a loud rumbling from behind.  A wall of water, propelled by Imhotep, was rapidly approaching them, intent on sending them to their deaths.  At first they out ran it, with the booster engine Izzy had installed on his aircraft, but they went crashing down when it ran out of fuel.

Rick instructed Izzy to stay behind and repair the aircraft, while the rest of them went looking for higher ground to keep a lookout for Alex.  Ardeth attached a message to Horus to send back to the Medjai and sent him on his way.  It was only minutes later when they heard a shot from a rifle.

"Horus!"  Ardeth yelled, he knew immediately that his loyal friend had been killed. He had been ready to leave the group and go in search of the Medjai, but stayed after Rick begged for his help in finding his son.

Later that night they found themselves on a precipice overlooking the entrance to Ahm Shere.  Rick and Ardeth were discussing the best approach while Dorey, Jonathan and Evie were preparing their rifles.  

Ardeth approached Jonathan, "You any good with that?" he asked and motioned to the rifle.

"Three times fox and hound grand champion, I'll have you know," Jonathan boasted.  "You any good with that?" He asked about Ardeth's sword.

Ardeth deftly removed the sword from its sheath and held it to Jonathan's throat.  "We'll soon see," he said, quirking a brow at Jonathan's look of horror, "the only way to kill an Anubis warrior is to remove its head."

Dorey found herself smirking at Jonathan and Ardeth's attempts at judging each other's stealth at weapon use, even in light of their current situation.  She watched Rick give Evie pointers on using her rifle.  She could see the fear and love in both of their eyes.  Dorey could not bear the thought of her brother and his wife losing their son, they just had to prevail.

Dorey watched while Rick kissed Evie goodbye, then left, with Ardeth trailing behind.  Ardeth stopped when he reached Dorey, "Be careful, Ardeth."  She touched his cheek gently.  

"I will see you soon, Little One," he kissed her quickly and caught up to Rick.  

Dorey watched them closely as they fought with Imhotep's warriors.  She had no idea what else was fighting along with them, but there was something else in the oasis' jungle killing Imhotep's men.  She watched Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun escape further into the Oasis.  

Evie and Jonathan began firing and cleared a path for Rick to reach Alex.   Rick scooped his son into his arms just as Lock-Nah attempted to cut the bracelet from his arm, and ran for safety.  

Dorey's eyes stayed fixed on Ardeth, who was in the midst of a sword fight with Lock-Nah.  She could try to shoot Lock-Nah, but they moved quickly and was afraid she would shoot Ardeth.  She kept watch for an opportunity, but none was needed; Ardeth's blade found its mark.  

Ardeth stood after defeating Lock-Nah and heard a shot ring out.  It took an instant to realize he had not been hit.  He looked up to find Dorey, who had fired the shot, and then heard a man fall dead behind him.  He gestured his thanks to her for saving his life, then turned and ran off.  He needed to find the Commanders to ready themselves in case the Army of Anubis was raised.  

Dorey watched him go. "Godspeed, my love."  

"Let's go," Evelyn called to Dorey and Jonathan.  

They quickly joined Alex and Rick below.  Evie hugged her son tightly and kissed her husband.  That was when Dorey discovered what had been attacking Imhotep's men, the pygmies arrived and they ran for their lives.  When they were safe, Alex told them he needed to be in the pyramid before the sun hit it or the bracelet would kill him.  

Evie noticed the sun starting to rise, "Rick!"  She pointed behind them to show him the sunrise, and Rick and Alex took off running for the pyramid.  Dorey, Evie and Jonathan followed.  

Dorey ran to the pyramid while Jonathan and Evie stopped short.  She turned around when she heard Rick yell, seeing Anck-Su-Namun pulling a blade from Evie's stomach.  

Dorey held Jonathan and Alex close while she watched helplessly as her brother knelt over his dying wife.  There was nothing anyone could do, and within moments Evie was gone.  

When Rick's tears subsided, he instructed his sister and brother-in-law to take care of Alex.  He then headed for the pyramid in search of Imhotep and the woman with him.  He would make them pay for Evie's death.

Jonathan began consoling his nephew.  He mentioned that Evie was in a better place, like the "Good Book" said and Alex remembered the Book of the Dead that Anck-Su-Namun had with her.  He tugged on his aunt and uncle's arms, begging them to follow him.

Jonathan carried Evie as he, Dorey and Alex went in search of the book.  Jonathan was less then convinced Alex' plan could work, his remembrance of the dead language quite limited.  But, as Alex lead them through the pyramid; reading the hieroglyphics on the walls, Jonathan started to believe.

He distracted Anck-Su-Namun while Alex retrieved the Book of the Dead from the ledge where Anck-Su-Namun left it.  To his amazement, this woman was a fighter, striking blow after blow on his cheekbone.  He hoped Alex would hurry, not sure how the outcome of this fight would be.

Dorey watched while Alex performed the ritual on Evie.  He called out to Jonathan, for help with a symbol he was unfamiliar with.  Thankfully, Jonathan knew exactly what it was, allowing Alex to complete the incantation.  Dorey was amazed by her nephew's knowledge and watched astounded as Evie returned from the dead.  

Evie then took over the fight for Jonathan and sent the others to help Rick.  She and Anck-Su-Namun fought with sai, as in the ancient times.   With Evie's memories and knowledge of Nefertiri's fighting skills and the defensive moves Rick had taught her, Anck-Su-Namun was no match.  She ran from Evie and went in search of Imhotep.  Evie was in close pursuit.

They all watched with horror as the Scorpion King attacked Rick.  Rick was trying to tell Jonathan about the spear when he saw Evie…alive….and temporarily forgot the monster behind him, until it was almost too late.  

Jonathan tried to kill him by turning the Scepter into the Spear of Osiris and aiming it for the Scorpion King, but Imhotep intercepted his throw.  Evie cried out to Rick as Imhotep threw the spear and barely cut off his throw.  Rick managed to run the Scorpion King through and with his death; an earthquake ensued causing both Rick and Imhotep to fall into the chasm filled with the souls of the dead that surrounded the chamber.   

Amidst the falling debris and crumbling rock, Evie ran to save Rick, although he pleaded for her to leave.  She pulled Rick to safety and watched while Imhotep pleaded with his love to save him.  Instead, Anck-Su-Namun turned and ran.  Imhotep, his heart broken, let go and plunged into the chasm.  

They left the pyramid to find the whole of the oasis was being sucked into the pyramid.  Rick urged them to climb to the top and they struggled their way upward.  

"We're trapped," Evie cried, clutching her son and husband to her.  

Dorey watched Jonathan looking around frantically, desperately seeking a way to escape.  She knew there was no way to escape.  At least they were together.  She only wished she knew what had happened to Ardeth; was he alive?  Surely he was, she would have sensed otherwise, she told herself.  Her only regret was that she would not have the chance to say goodbye, or to tell him...

"Ahoy!"  Came a shout from behind.

"Izzy!" Rick yelled, seeing the broken down airship.  He had managed to convert the airship from gas to hot air.   

Rick helped Alex, Evie and Dorey onto the ship.  He and Jonathan had to grab onto the sides and pull themselves up.  Jonathan managed to tangle himself in the ropes, falling from the ship.  The ropes that tangled around his ankles, all that saved him. Amazingly, Jonathan managed to grab the huge diamond that was atop the pyramid before Rick pulled him to safety.

Dorey, although thrilled her family was safe, only had thoughts for the Medjai and Ardeth. She looked desperately for a sign, but found none.  She felt someone tug at her sleeve and turned to see Rick pointing at the sands below.  Dorey's gaze followed the direction he pointed, and there, in the vast desert, she saw a lone horseman.  

"Ardeth!"  She exclaimed with relief and waved to him frantically.   Dorey turned to Izzy,  "Take her down, please, Izzy?!"

Ardeth was more than thrilled to see all of his friends had made it out alive.  His heart leapt when he saw Dorey waving to him.  When he noticed the aircraft lower towards him, he rode to meet it and watched as Dorey climbed down the ladder.  He helped her on to his horse, sitting her in front of him.  

She turned to see his face.  He was cut and bloody, but otherwise looked as if he was in good health.  She placed a hand behind his neck and urged him toward her, lifting her face so that he could kiss her.  He passionately obliged.  

Rick called down to him, "We'll meet you in Cairo.  Please take care of my baby sister."

He broke the kiss to answer his friend, "Until then, my friends."  Both he and Dorey waved to their friends and family in the aircraft; watching as they flew away towards Cairo.

Ardeth and Dorey rode on the Medjai's majestic stallion in silence.  They spent the time enjoying the feel of closeness they shared on the horse.  Dorey's back rested against Ardeth's chest, his left arm holding her steady while he held the reins with his right hand, guiding the stallion across the sands.  

Ardeth was exhausted.  The day had been long, and his strength spent during the battle with the Anubis Warriors.  He didn't know how much longer he could hold up.  He and Dorey had been traveling on his Arabian for what seemed like hours and the sun was soon to set.  

He could tell by Dorey's heavy breathing, she had been asleep for some time.  He needed to find a place to rest for the night.  It was if the gods had been listening to his thoughts, when in the distance he heard the sounds of animals, goats to be exact.  There had to be a caravan near.

It wasn't long before two riders approached him.  Ardeth greeted the two men, "_Marhaba_, hello."  After introductions were made, the Medjai warrior inquired if he and his companion could spend the evening in their protection.  

The two men, Bin and Ahk-lah viewed Dorey with indecision. They were normally very hospitable to strangers, and the man was a Medjai...trustworthy.  His companion however, was not only female, but also a foreigner.  Reluctantly they nodded their agreement and lead the strangers to their encampment.

A semi-awake Dorey asked, turning her stiff body towards Ardeth, "Where are we?"

"I have requested permission to spend the night within this caravan's protection.  They are taking us to the leader of their tribe."  He spoke to her in a husky whisper; giving Dorey the impression she should not speak in the presence of these strangers in fear that she may offend their customs.  Out of respect for the man sitting behind her, she would do her best to keep quiet.

Ardeth had swung down off the horse and was holding his arms outstretched to help her down.  She slid into his arms without hesitation.  He held her briefly, then ushered Dorey towards the tent flaps where Bin and Ahk-lah were waiting.

Entering the tent they found an older man seated on a bed of cushions along with many other men seated around the inside of the tent.  Bin approached the leader while Ahk-lah stayed with their guests at the tent entrance.  Bin was reverently explaining the request of the Medjai; the leader listened intently. 

Moments later, Bin approached the Medjai, speaking in Arabic, "Our leader, Abdullah Khamik, grants you safe haven.  We are to show you to guest quarters.  Follow me." 

"_Shukran!_"  Ardeth bowed and thanked them in their language.   He took Dorey by the elbow ushering her out of the tent. They followed their guides to a smaller tent where they motioned to Dorey to enter, lifting the tent flap for her.  Once she was inside they immediately closed the flap.

Dorey was a little unsettled, being separated from Ardeth in such unfamiliar surroundings.  She saw four beautiful, young women approach her.  They guided her to the far end of the tent, where there was another flap.  

Upon seeing what was inside the adjoining tent, she understood what was required of her.  In the middle of the small room was a shallow pool.  The water looked cool and refreshing, and after the day she had, it was a welcoming sight to Dorey.  Although she was a bit unnerved with the thought of bathing in front of these four strangers, Dorey didn't fight them when they started to undress her.

Ardeth found himself in a similar tent with an adjoining washroom.  He assumed that Dorey was also bathing, and this thought started his blood to boil.  Her milky, white skin flashed in his mind.  He imagined her soaking in the bath, her hands gliding over her silky, wet skin.  He felt his desire rising and turned his thoughts from her to gain his composure.  

Dorey was bathing at the moment that Ardeth had been thinking about her, but not as he imagined.  It was not her hands gliding over her skin, but those hands of four others.  She was extremely embarrassed, but did not want to offend anyone.  Dorey found herself relaxing in the lilac perfumed water.  She tried to talk to the women, but they did not understand English. 

After the women thought Dorey was sufficiently clean, they helped her out of the pool.  They had been exchanging looks and whispers, pointing to something on the small of her back.  She had forgotten about the mark.  Just as Rick has been branded while he was in the orphanage in Cairo, Dorey had also been.  Her tattoo was in the shape of an Ankh.  It was two inches in height, white, outlined in silver.  She wondered why these women were so interested in it.

They dressed her in a beautiful Egyptian dress, white in color with a thin, matching veil.  The women wrapped gold and silver bands on her left upper arm and both wrists.  She protested, but they ignored her.  When they were finished dressing their guest, they left her to herself.

She paced the tent, wondering what she should do.  She was exhausted, and perhaps she should sleep, but she knew she could not, without knowing where Ardeth was.  She walked to the tent entrance and reached out to open the flap, however, it had already begun to open.

"Ardeth."  His name was barely a whisper on her lips.  She scrutinized him openly and noticed the handsome Medjai was dressed in robes of midnight blue with silver trim and embroidered symbols.  His hair was smoothed back from his forehead, still damp from his bath.  She wanted to run her fingers through his silky hair, but she didn't, she just stood there watching him watch her.

He was stunned to see how beautiful she looked.  Although he always thought her beautiful, he had never seen her dressed in Egyptian attire.  It made her look exotic, and even more desirable than he could imagine.  "Allah, give me strength," he thought, "or I may betray my friend O'Connell's trust."

Dorey was uncomfortable with the silence, and laughed nervously, "I know, I look ridiculous."

"On the contrary, you look charming," Ardeth assured her.  "Did you enjoy the bath?"

"Uh....to be honest, I'm not really thrilled by being bathed by other people."  She admitted, blushing from head to toe.

"What?!"  Ardeth was outraged.  "Did they hurt you?"  He asked with obvious concern as he went to her, holding her by the shoulders.  

She gazed at him with comprehension, realizing he thought that a man had bathed her.  "Oh, really, Ardeth.  You have quite the imagination.  They were women, not men, and they did not hurt me."  She could see the relief on his face and almost laughed.  Instead, she unhooked the veil, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him briefly.

His resolve broke, pulling her towards him, crushing her breasts against him.  He moaned deeply as his lips captured hers in an all-consuming kiss.  He felt her hands as they trailed up his arms, over his shoulders and entwine her fingers in his long black tresses.  He explored her mouth hungrily, his hands traveling down her back, bringing her closer to him.

She could feel her breasts harden against his chest, her blood was on fire for him, and an ache was forming deep within her core as she felt his manhood harden against her belly.  Her mind was racing, she should stop this, but her body betrayed her.  Her hands had begun to explore the slightly exposed chest that the Medjai robes revealed.  His skin was smooth, and she longed to taste it.  She pulled away from him, placing her mouth on the exposed skin, trailing kisses as she pulled the robe open further exposing his small nipples, which she eagerly began to suckle, each one in turn.

Ardeth was out of his mind with want and desire.  Huskily, he whispered, "If you keep that up, Little One, I can not be responsible for my actions."  

She lifted her head to look at him.  His eyes blazed with both desire and apprehension.  Suddenly, she felt guilty knowing he was struggling with his need and his duty to protect her.  She released her hold on him, "I'm so sorry, I ..." she trailed off as he turned away from her.  

He shook his head, his back still towards her, "I am the one who should be sorry, you are in my charge, and this is how I respect my friend?  By molesting his sister?" 

She touched his shoulder, "Ardeth, please don't say things like that.  You make it sound dirty and unnatural.  I may not know much about these things, but I do know you are the most noble, loyal man I have ever met."  

He turned slowly to face her, "You are most kind, Little One.  You have more faith in me than I do, at the moment.  What is between us...it is strong.  I have felt it from the moment we met."   

She nodded, but could say nothing.  His eyes were telling her that it could never be, this feeling that was between them.  She struggled for words, but could only manage, "I am tired and wish to sleep."

His answer was to sweep her up into his arms and gently lay her on the soft cushions at the far side of the tent.  He gently covered her, and then settled himself beside her, careful not to touch her.  He was weary and also required rest.  He barely noticed Dorey turn and snuggle against him as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"What is the meaning of this?"  Ardeth demanded, awakened by the feel of Dorey being wrenched from his embrace.  He watched as several men surrounded the interior of the tent.

"Regrettably, we must take the woman.  Please do not interfere."  Bin stated flatly, as he held Dorey by her upper arm.

"Why?  What have I done?"  Dorey questioned, frightened by the look on their faces.

"You have done nothing, it is what you are."  Abdullah answered as he entered the tent.  "Do not fight us on this, Medjai.  She is the chosen one, she bears the mark."

"Mark?"  Ardeth questioned.

"Our women saw it," Abdullah moved quickly to Dorey's side, and lifted the thin cloth that covered her back, showing the Ankh tattoo.  "It has been foretold that a distant traveler would arrive, bearing the symbol of eternal life.  She is the promised one of Min, god of the sky, chief of heaven.  He holds the promise of life."  He pulled Dorey toward the tent opening, and when he saw Ardeth move toward them, said  "She must be pure, Medjai.  We see how you look at her; you must go.  Go now, or die."   

Ardeth watched Dorey twist away from Bin's grasp and take up a fighting stance.  Never had he seen a stance quite like it, her right leg slightly bent, fists up.    Ardeth was on his feet now, sword in hand.  

Bin moved to Dorey to grab her again.  She leaped in the air, the same time, kicked out with her left foot, connecting with Bin's jaw.  "Kee-yah!"  She yelled as Bin flew backwards, through the tent opening and landed with a thud.

Ardeth was momentarily stunned.  He was amazed at how brave Dorey was.  He moved then, sword at the ready, meeting Ahk-lah's with a clash.  Three other men joined in the sword fight, barely giving him a chance to notice that Dorey continued to punch and kick fluently, almost as if it were a dance.  

Bin re-entered the tent, with more reinforcements.  He caught Dorey from behind and put her in a chokehold and withdrew from the tent.

  
"Ardeth!"  Dorey screamed as she was pulled from the tent and away from the man she loved.

Ardeth started toward the exit, but stopped as he heard the sound of a rifle being cocked.  He realized now, these were no mere Bedouin.  They were worshippers of Min, and these men were highly trained warriors.  He wondered how he was going to get them out of this.  The Min disciples raised their swords, making sure Ardeth knew they would not hesitate to kill him if he went after Dorey.  He made his way cautiously from the tent and onto his Arabian that was waiting just outside.

"Go, Medjai, and do not come back."  Bin warned.

Ardeth tugged at the reins of his horse and rode off quickly, disappearing into the night.

He heard Dorey cry out as she watched him go, hoping she would know he would not abandon her.

Dorey finally managed to break free from Bin's grasp.  "Why are you doing this?  I have done nothing to you."  She pleaded.

"You should feel honored, my child.  You shall be the wife of Min.  No greater honor could bestow a woman."  Abudllah explained as he led her to her tent.  "You rest now, the ceremony will take place in two days."

Dorey entered the tent and threw herself on the bed made of large pillows covered in satin.  She stared at the ceiling of the tent for what seemed hours, wondering if Ardeth would come back for her.  She tried to sneak out of the tent, but found she was being guarded.  Even if she did escape, she could never make her way through the desert alone.  She would surely die.  Finally falling asleep, she dreamed of the dark Medjai warrior.

Ardeth spent the rest of the evening and the next day in hiding nearby, careful not to be discovered by the patrols that were obviously sent out to make sure he did not return to claim Dorey.  He had kept watch over her from a distance; glad to know she was still unharmed.  He would go to her undercover of darkness.  By that time, the Bedouins would probably believe he wouldn't be back.  

Ardeth turned his thoughts to the god they planned on sacrificing Dorey to.  Min, an Egyptian god almost forgotten.  Abudullah neglected to say that Min was also know as the god of fertility.  In ancient times men prayed to him for virility and women prayed the seed implanted within them would grow healthy.  Oh, and let us not forget the orgies performed on his behalf.  They also believed he brought them plentiful harvests.  

Ardeth assumed the Bedouins own priests foretold this prophecy of the arrival of a distant traveler.  He remembered nothing of this prophecy in his teachings.  What he did know was to give Min his bride, she would have to join him in the underworld.  The priests of Min would need time to prepare the way for Dorey, but Ardeth knew he was running out of time. 

He moved with silence towards the encampment, approaching Dorey's tent from the rear, away from prying eyes.  He crawled under a lose section of the tent, and entered the washroom where, from the looks of it, Dorey had not long ago bathed.  He followed the small, wet footprints to the tent flap that led to the bedchamber.  He surveyed the room through a slit in the flap before entering.  

Dorey sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the entrance trying to come up with a plan of escape, "Oh, Ardeth....where are you?"

"Behind you."

She jumped up at the sound of his voice, and turned to see him standing in the entranceway to the washroom.  She started to speak, but he put his fingers to his lips to hush her.  He gestured to her to put out the candles, and she did as he asked.  

He moved toward her after the light had been doused.  "The shadows would alert them that I was here."  Any further words were cut off when Dorey pulled him toward her and kissed him greedily.

"I thought I'd never see you again.  I tried to escape, but did not think I could survive the desert," she whispered.  

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked her, obviously intrigued.

"Master Yoshi, my sensei.  He would be ashamed of me now, I think.  Afraid of the unknown, afraid to traverse the desert without a guide."  She hung her head in shame.

"I think he would be proud, you are very brave."  He smiled encouragingly, "Unlike most women, you have shown much courage in the face of danger.  Even now, you are composed, not weeping like a baby."

"I don't feel brave, I feel frightened and I want to go home," She admitted.  "Can we go now?"  

"Not quite yet, we need to wait until the camp is asleep." He explained.  "We should be safe for now, I've been keeping watch, and they seem to be avoiding you.  They watch you from afar.  Apparently, they are afraid if they hurt you in any way, they will upset their god."

Dorey nodded, "Yes, Abdullah keeps saying I must be pure.  What a joke.  With the thoughts that have been going through my mind lately, I'm far from that."

"What do you mean?"  He asked.  

She urged Ardeth down to the bed pillows, "Thoughts of you and me," she kissed him, "you and me....making love."  Ardeth pulled away; Dorey was confused, "I thought you wanted me, too?"

"That is not the issue."  He stated.  He knew she did not know what she was asking, what was at stake.  He would not risk hurting her, and if they made love, she would get hurt. 

"Then what is the problem?  And don't you dare bring up my brother; he has nothing to do with this.  Is it because I'm a virgin?"  She held her breath waiting for his answer.

He only nodded; no words would come.  They were from two different worlds, and although he loved her, he knew she could not be his.

Dorey pulled him to her, lips almost meeting, "I need you, Ardeth," she pleaded, "Only you can save me.  I'm only good to them if I'm pure, and you are the only man on this earth I would want to give myself to."  She smiled seductively; she could tell he had already thought of that.  "Remember, it is your duty, I am in your charge." 

He moaned as he gave in to his own desire and her twisted thinking.  He had to laugh to himself, because he _had_ already thought of that, so who was the twisted one.  His mouth captured hers and his hands made quick work of her garments.  She had managed to remove his robe and he hadn't realized she was doing it; he had just done as she wanted without thinking.  

She was naked before him in the darkness.  He wished he could light the candle and take in the beauty of this creature that lay in his arms.  Instead, he placed her gently on the pillows, lay down beside her and began to explore her body with his lips.  

Dorey moaned quietly, knowing they were so close to being discovered.  Any noise would cause this moment to end and both their fates lay in this moment.  She remained quiet, not quite knowing what to do, but her body responded naturally to the touch of Ardeth's hands and lips that left a trail of fire wherever they touched her skin.  She felt his mouth cover the nipple of her right breast and harden instantly to the hungry pull of his lips and the erotic feel of his teeth as they nibbled the nub.  White hot, fiery passion coursed through her veins.

His mind knew this was wrong, but every fiber of his being said it was right.  Their bodies complimented each other in this dance of lovemaking.  It was evident that Dorey was nervous at the start, but her yearning took over and led her to match Ardeth's moves with perfect balance and harmony.  In all his wildest dreams he could never imagine the ecstasy this woman brought forth in him.  He captured her mouth again, devouring the taste of her.  His hand explored the silhouette of her body, hesitating when he reached the patch of hair above her womanly core.  His fingers ran through the taut curls, edging ever closer to her opening. 

Dorey's hands were tugging on his trousers, trying to release the tie that held them in place.  She could barely see in the darkness and fumbled with the unfamiliar clothing.  She heard a low chuckle from deep in Ardeth's throat as his hand met hers.  With one deft tug, his pants were loose and he shrugged them off easily.  She felt no hesitation as she massaged the tight muscles of his buttocks.  His mouth never left hers, and she returned his impassioned kisses hungrily.  A small gasp escaped her when his fingers entered her heated, welcoming core.

The Medjai almost stopped when she gasped, thinking Dorey had changed her mind.  Instead she recaptured his lips with hers, sought and found his manhood and stroked him until he pleaded her to stop.

"Was that wrong?" She asked, speaking into the darkness.

"No, Little One, it's just...we must slow down."  He tried to explain.

She answered by gently guiding him atop her, spreading her legs.  The feel of him, rock hard against her thigh sent a quiver through her.  She trembled with desire for this man, never in her life could she have felt anything so beautiful and right.

He felt her fingers caress the muscles of his back; her legs unexpectedly encircled him, begging his entrance into the depths of her.  He had meant to warn her of the pain of first entrance, but all rational thoughts left him as he thrust into her.   He saw her eyes fly open in astonishment, but she made no sound other than her heavy, heated breathing.

Her hips rose to meet his, assuring him she wanted him to continue.  His lips found the soft skin of her neck and shoulder; the rhythm of the dance was in motion...in and out; out and in.  Dorey matched his thrusts in perfect unity; they were complete together in their passion.  

"Ardeth, I..." Dorey began, but the words were taken from her as her body betrayed her.  Her body wracked with the culmination of their lovemaking.  She felt Ardeth tense, moaning deeply, relax and tense again as he released his seed within her. She wanted to scream as the sweet ecstasy took hold and sent her to heights unimaginable.  Instead, she sobbed quietly.

Ardeth lay beside her, "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Little One."  He stroked her face gently, feeling the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"No, my beautiful Medjai," she tried to find the words to describe her feelings of exquisite pleasure, "I...I love you."

He pulled her close, this woman that brought him to the zenith of happiness and bliss.  He was unsure how to handle this, although he loved her to the very depths of his soul, they were from two different worlds.  He would never fit into her world and he didn't want to hurt her more than necessary.  When he returned her safely to her brother, he knew he would have to say goodbye.  If he said those words, the words she wanted to hear, it would only make it that much harder for her to forget.

His silence spoke volumes to her aching heart.  She knew he loved her, but he would never say it out loud.  She wanted to disappear, sink into the darkness.  

Ardeth heard a noise, "Someone is coming."   He saw the panic in Dorey's eyes; he kissed her quickly and gathered his scattered garments, retreating into the adjacent room.  

Dorey's reaction was not as swift, Bin and Abdullah entered the tent and she was still unclothed on the bed of pillows, covered by a thin satin sheet.   Bin pulled her from the bed and Dorey struggled to wrench from his grasp while clutching the sheet to cover her body as best she could.

"Stop fighting, child.  Yours is a place of reverence, you shall dwell with the gods."  Abdullah assured her.

Dorey spat angrily, "Not by choice.  It is not my choice to die for your god."

"Enough!"  Abdullah yelled. "Bring her."   He motioned to Bin, who pulled Dorey along, kicking and scratching.

"Ardeth," she murmured, willing him to rescue her again.

Bin sneered, "He abandoned you.  He will not be back."

Ardeth dressed quickly, silently cursing himself for letting things get out of control with Dorey.  If he had kept his wits about him, they would have been long gone.  Instead, he gave into both his desire and hers, thrusting her into further danger.  Now he had to find another way to save her.

Bin pushed Dorey into the main receiving tent.  It was different than the night they arrived.  At the far end, a large table had been set up, covered with plush animal furs.  Just behind it stood a large stone statue.  "Min."  Dorey whispered.  He was shaped as a human, unlike some gods, who were fashioned after animals.  Atop his head, there was a crown with two tall plums adorning it.  His right hand was raised, holding what looked to be a lightening bolt.  What horrified Dorey was the fully erect penis protruding from his lower torso.

"You've got to be joking, you want me to join with that thing?"  Dorey asked in disbelief.

"Hardly, princess.  You shall unite with the lord Min in death."  Abdullah explained briefly, "Now, place her on the altar."  

Bin and Ahk-lah carried Dorey to the table and placed her on the furs.  They bound her wrists and ankles to the table.  She tugged at them uselessly, as the ropes dug into her skin.

Outside the tent, Ardeth listened alertly; he was about to storm the entrance, when a hand grasped his shoulder.  He turned slowly; sure he was about to meet his end.

"Hello," a voice said half amusedly.

"Old friend, you should not sneak up on people."  Ardeth was amazed to see Rick, with Evie, Jonathan and Alex not far behind him.  "How...?"

"We were worried when you didn't show up in Cairo.  Evie suggested we backtrack the caravan trails to see if we could find you.  We happened upon a fellow Medjai who told us he saw the two of you arrive here as he was leaving.  It was a place to start."  Rick explained quietly, "Now, where is my sister."

Ardeth pointed to the tent. "It happens your sister was destined to marry the god Min.  She is about to be sacrificed.  Strange family you have, O'Connell."

Abdullah signaled for the priests to begin.  They stood at Dorey's head and feet, the High Priest placing himself between the statue and Dorey.  It was then she noticed the large blade in his hand.

"Please, let me go!"  She knew it was useless to beg, but she wasn't ready to die. 

"Remove her covering!"  The High Priest demanded.

Bin untied her makeshift robe and spread it open, revealing her nude body.  Dorey's head turned side to side pleading for them to stop.  

"L_aa_!" The High Priest cried out his disbelief.  "She has been spoiled!"  He pointed to her upper thigh, where traces of blood and semen mingled.

"How could this be?"  Abdullah demanded.  "Which one of our people would desecrate Min's princess?  He will bestow great torment upon us!"

"None would attempt such a thing, my lord."  Ahk-lah assured him.

Outside the tent, Ardeth cringed when Rick asked, "Just what do they mean by Dorey being spoiled?"  He peaked inside the tent, "and also, why is she naked?  Hmmm?"

"That would be part of the ritual, dear husband."  Evie explained, "But perhaps it would be best if certain members of this party stay behind."  She gestured toward Alex and Jonathan.  

"Yes," Ardeth agreed, as he readied for an attack.  He, Rick and Evie entered the tent, swords at the ready.  

Dorey's attention turned to them as they entered.  She watched as Ardeth and Rick drew the Min warriors and priests away from her, while Evie ran to her untie her.  

Evie first threw the sheet back over her sister, seeing the wave of gratitude pass over Dorey's face.  After Evie had released her right wrist, Dorey reached over to untie her left while Evie moved to the end of the table, cutting the ropes at Dorey's ankle.  Finally, Dorey was free to move and refashioned the sheet around her in a makeshift dress.

With blades clashing, Ardeth fought Bin, "Why do you still fight for her?  You have already said she is spoiled for your god, she is of no use to you!"  

Bin pushed Ardeth and he fell to the floor after tripping over a small chair.  "It was you who spoiled her!"  He accused Ardeth.

The fighting stopped when the whole room heard the accusation.  Dorey ran to Ardeth and helped him to his feet.  "Yes," he admitted solemnly, encircling Dorey's waist with his arms, "and I ask again, why do you fight if she is of no use to your god?"

"Someone should pay for this outrage."  Abdullah grunted.

"I agree," Rick spoke for the first time his eyes fixed on Ardeth with anger, "and someone shall, but not by your hands."  He was furious with Ardeth.  Not only had he placed his sister in danger, it seems he took liberties with her as well.  He angrily pulled Dorey away from Ardeth's embrace.  "We are leaving now, with our friends, and you will not follow."  He disposed of his sword and raised a revolver above his head, released a warning shot and the four backed out of the tent.

Jonathan and Alex waited outside the tent with five horses, including Ardeth's Arabian.  Rick swung up behind Alex, making sure Dorey rode on a horse of her own, and they moved off into the night.

Dorey was uncomfortable.  The sheet was satin, and staying on the saddle was almost impossible, not to mention that she was naked underneath and somewhat sore from her interlude with Ardeth.  "Uh...guys...can we stop for a bit, please?  I'm in misery here!"

Rick halted his horse, sure that the Bedouins did not follow them, and the rest of them followed suit.  He was still angry with his sister and his "friend".   "What is it, Dorey?"  He asked her impatiently.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm having a little trouble staying in the saddle with this satin toga.  I was wondering if Evie had any clothes with her."  Dorey's eyes pleaded with Rick to show some compassion, but he only turned away from her. 

"I do, sweetie, come with me."  Evie commanded Dorey and they rode further ahead of the men.  The moon was full, shining plenty of light for them and Evie wanted to make sure there was enough distance between them and the men.

They dismounted and Evie dug a pair of pants and shirt out of her saddlebags, handing them to Dorey.  She took them gratefully.  "Thank you, Evie."  Dorey made quick work of changing, she lacked shoes, but at the very least she would be able to stay in the saddle.

The two women remounted their horses, and Dorey turned to her sister, "Why is Rick so angry?"

"Oh, Dorey, it's hard to explain.  It's different for men, you know.  For some reason, it is perfectly okay for them to have premarital relations, but not for women.  However, they don't mind having the relations with the women they're with."  Evie almost laughed at her attempt to explain her husband's dilemma.

"I know that, Evie, but what does that have to do with Ardeth and me?  I love him and I think he loves me."  She knew he did, although he hadn't admitted it.  

"It isn't that he doesn't approve of Ardeth, and this is just my feeling on the matter, I haven't discussed it with your brother.  It's that Ardeth didn't respect you or care for you enough to wait for marriage."  Evie's feelings were out in the open now.

Dorey hadn't noticed they were in earshot of the men when she said, "It had nothing to do with respect.  For one thing, I practically forced myself on him.  No, not practically, I _did_ force myself on him.  He tried to talk me out of it.  Oh, hell."  Dorey cursed.

"Dorey!"  Evie scolded her.

"I'm sorry.  It's just so hard to explain.  It happened, I love him, and that's the end of it.  Rick has no right to act this way towards Ardeth, and I won't stand for it."  Dorey proclaimed loudly for everyone to hear.

"It's all right, Dorey."  Ardeth assured her.  "Rick has the right to be angry."

"I've had it with all of you!"  she spat.  She pulled at the reigns of her horse; turning it back in the direction she and Evie had just come, urging it forward at a full gallop.

Without hesitating, Ardeth followed Dorey.  He heard Evie tell Rick to wait, stopping him from following his sister.  Ardeth's Arabian caught Dorey easily, "Slow down, Dorey, slow down before you hurt yourself or the animal."  He breathed a sigh of relief when she brought the horse down to a walk.

"Give it time, Little One, and your brother will be fine.  Let him blame me, I deserve it.  I took your virginity with no right to do so."  He admitted, ashamed of his behavior.

"You took nothing," she contradicted him. "I gave you what I had to give, willingly.  I regret nothing.  I only wish you did not regret it, that is the one thing that hurts the most."

"It is not regret, dear one, it is shame.  Shame that I have disgraced you with your family."  He reached for her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it softly.  "The time I spent in your arms were the most heavenly I have experienced.  How could I regret that?"

She saw the truth in his dark eyes, "I'm sorry."

He wanted to pull her from that horse and hold her close, instead he settled for kissing her.  "It's best if I leave you now.  Your brother will see you safely home."

She said nothing, only sighed.  A single tear trailed down her check.  She sat silently as Ardeth rode off into the horizon.  She sat straight and stiff as she heard her family approach.

"Where did he go, dove?"  Jonathan asked halfheartedly.  He liked Ardeth, but there was still a bit of jealousy in his heart.

"He's gone, what does it matter where he went?"  She clicked her tongue and flicked the reigns and her horse rode ahead.  

Evie turned to Rick who shrugged his shoulders and followed his sister.  He felt a twinge of guilt for hurting his sister, but he could not help the way he felt.  Ardeth overstepped the bounds of good judgment.  Rick knew his anger would subside, for he loved his sister and his friend dearly, but at this moment he felt his trust betrayed.

O'CONNELL MANSION, LONDON, ENGLAND 

"Is she still not talking?"  Rick asked his wife.  They had been back home for two months and Dorey had barely spoken a word since Ardeth left, and he was worried about his sister.   She kept busy around the house and in the gardens, but kept her distance from the family, especially him.  She had left the house only once when she was feeling ill, to visit the family doctor in town.

Evie shook her head and pointed upstairs as Dorey descended the staircase.  Rick turned to his sister, "Dorey, this has gone on long enough."

Dorey nodded, "You're right, please forgive me for my childish behavior."  Her tear-filled eyes shone brightly.  She understood why her brother had been upset, but what's done was done.  

She also understood why Ardeth felt he had to leave her.  She thought he was wrong; they would fit together no matter where they lived.  If he had loved her enough to ask her to stay, she would have.  If he had chosen to come with her and her family, she knew he would find a way to make it work, but he left her and now she had to get on with her life.

Rick embraced his sister, wishing he could make all things right for her.  "It will get better, sis, I promise."  He smiled when she nodded her agreement.

"Thank God for that," Evie stated happily.  She was thrilled to see her family getting back to normal.  

"How about the four of us go out for dinner tonight, hmm?"  Rick asked enthusiastically.

"That sounds heavenly, darling," Evie agreed.  "Could I meet you in town later?  I have a meeting with the head of the British Museum to discuss a possible position."

"If it means you might stay in one place for awhile, sure thing!"  Rick agreed and called for a car to take her to the museum.

Dorey found herself wandering the streets of London.  She had asked Evie if she could tag along to run some errands.  Soon she found the place she had been seeking.  She entered the large glass doors to the stone building and approached the receiving desk,  "I believe I have an appointment....Dorey O'Connell."

"Yes, Mrs. O'Connell, you are expected.  Come this way."  Dorey didn't correct the receptionist; it was probably better under the circumstances.  The young girl led her to an office at the end of a great hall.  "Please take a seat.  Someone will be with you shortly." 

She felt as if the time passed slowly, the minutes lasting an eternity, when she finally heard someone enter the room behind her.  

"Hello, Miss O'Connell.  How are you today?"  The man asked as he sat down at the desk in front of her.

"Fine, thank you, Doctor Mitchell.  Would you mind terribly if we dispense with the pleasantries and get right down to it?"  Her voice was strained.

The doctor noted that she looked as if she hadn't been sleeping, but under the circumstances, he could empathize.  "Of course, my dear.  To put it simply, you _are_ with child, just as you suspected."

He saw the tears form in her eyes as her hands went instinctively to her stomach.  "Thank you, doctor."  

"Miss O'Connell," he spoke as she rose from the chair and headed for the door, "please come back in two weeks for a check up."  She nodded and left the room.

She walked slowly back to the museum without noticing any of her surroundings.  Her right hand covered her stomach as she thought about the child growing within her.  Ardeth's child.  That thought was a comfort to her; knowing she would always have a part of the only man she would ever love.

She wondered if she should send word to him.  He was going to be a father; he had the right to know.  She shook her head.  No, he would only feel beholden to her.  She could not bear that.  If he did not want her, she did not want him just for the sake of a child.  She would love this child enough for the both of them.

By the time she reached the museum, Rick and Alex had joined them.  Dorey put on a mask of cheerfulness for her family's sake. Her news would wait, especially since she knew it would make them all less than happy.  Just one more embarrassment she would bestow upon them.  She didn't feel it was an embarrassment, but she knew society did and it would reflect on her family.

They were enjoying a lovely meal at one of Rick's favorite restaurants.  It wasn't fancy, just a small fish 'n chips place.  Alex had been regaling them with his escapades at school.  Evie told the family that the Curator asked her to take a position in charge of the Egyptian division of the museum.  

After dinner, Rick drove the family back to the mansion.  Dorey decided to take a moonlight walk in the gardens and watched the others as they entered the house.  She found her favorite place in the gardens, and sat on a bench by the roses, overlooking a small pond.

She didn't hear the figure approach her from behind.  She was only aware of his presence when she felt a sweater being placed around her shoulders. "The night air has a chill to it," he stated.  Dorey felt as if time stood still.  She had to be imagining his voice; it couldn't be him.

He stood in front of her now. "Are you all right, Little One?"  He asked as he knelt before her.  He looked into her eyes and could see how weary she was.  He hated himself for causing her such pain.  He tried to do the noble thing, give her a chance to forget, and look what he had done.  

Dorey reached out to touch his cheek, not quite sure he was real.  Her fingers touched flesh, and brought back that familiar ache inside.  She pressed her palm to his cheek; Ardeth turned his head and placed a kiss in the middle of her palm.

"Oh, my beautiful Medjai," she cried out as she slid off the bench and into his arms.  Her lips sought his and they kissed passionately, urgently, trying to make up for the time they had been separated.  

"I could not stay away.  I have never told you how much I love you, and I have regretted it terribly."  He cradled her in his arms and realized he had never felt so complete.

"Is that all you regret?"  She asked while she nuzzled his neck, drinking in his scent.

"I regret hurting you, I can see you have suffered."  He answered huskily.  Just the touch of her started his blood to boil and he was having trouble focusing on words.  He wanted to take her, right there in the garden.  He probably would have had it not been for the fact he knew his friends were watching from the house.

She raised her head again to see his eyes flashing with desire.  She placed a hand on his upper thigh and felt him tense.  "Ardeth?  Really?"  Guessing he wanted her as much as she wanted him at that moment.  She smiled brightly when he nodded, his eyes glazed with passion.  She kissed him deeply. "There is something you must know,"  She whispered in between kisses.

"Mmmm...it can wait," he murmured against her ear, nibbling the lobe.

"I suppose, at least for a couple more months," she hinted.  "If you have no mind to talk to me, perhaps we should join the family...if you're able," she joked.

He laughed loudly, "Give me a moment to recover.  It might help if you weren't sitting on my lap." 

Dorey joined in his laughter.  "Of course, my lord." She pulled herself back up onto the bench, where he joined her.

"Have you missed me, at all?"  He asked.

"I have had much to think about while we have been apart.  Although I love you, it will take _months_ to get over, I believe."  Her eyes twinkled.  She was teasing him and he really had no idea.  

"Months?  That is the second time you have said 'months',"  He mused.  

"Oh, you noticed."  Was her reply.  She stood then, smiled at her Medjai warrior and touched his cheek.  "Come up to the house, make things right with my brother."  And, with that said, she turned and ran towards the house, yelling, "hurry up, daddy!"

Ardeth stood and started to walk slowly to the house when he stopped dead in his tracks. "Daddy?"  He asked, at first quietly, then "DADDY?!"  Then ran after Dorey catching up to her quickly and lifted her into his arms.  

"Months!"  He laughed.  "You are a sly one, Miss O'Connell.  And, oh, how I adore you, _azeez waahed,_ dear one."  His smile stretched happily across his face, "I love you, Mother of my child."  And bent his head to hers, capturing her lips possessively.

"And I love you, my darling Medjai."  She rested her head contentedly on his shoulder as he carried her into the house to share their news with their most loved friends.

THE END


End file.
